


Escape

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Escape, F/M, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Short, Voltron, cruiser, galra - Freeform, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 30: Escape.Yet another mission.





	Escape

“C’mon!”, Shiro shouted as he ran through the empty corridors of the galra cruiser, Pidge behind him. She had her bayard out and was ready for anything that might be thrown at them. “This way!”.

This had been a simple mission. Get inside a cruiser, destroy some stuff, and then leaving, running away from countless of sentries trying to shoot you, the usual. Only this time, they were the only ones left behind. Lance, Allura and Hunk had used the blue lion for a stealth attack and rescued prisoners and were already back at the castle. Shiro and Pidge were left, running. They had to get to black, and it was a lot harder than normally, it was like if these sentries had learned their patterns of attack.

Both turned left, Pidge cut through a sentries while Shiro punched another one.

Hall after hall, fight after fight, they finally approached the black lion.

“Finally!”, Pidge said as she knocked out another sentry while Shiro shoved her the way outside. Both quickly jumped into the black lion, and then blasted off, leaving the cruiser behind.

“Yay, team Shidge does it again!”, Pidge shouted as she gave Shiro a high five and a kiss on the cheek. “Yet another perfect escape, I’d call this mission a success”.


End file.
